Brotherhood of the Lost
The Brotherhood of the Lost is an Alternate Universe project where the original 18 Legions and Primarchs have been replaced with a new set of Legions, mostly based off pre-existing Lost Legion projects. By changing these 18 specific organizations and characters, the entire universe is walking a different path than the familiar road of canon. Lore Presentation Yet, what exactly has changed beyond some names and paint schemes? To begin with, the Emperor, affected by visions of the future and past, experiments much more with the mysterious Pariah gene. The result are three legions where Pariahs have replaced psykers. These additional defenses against the Warp and its impact upon Humanity has led, not to a Council of Nikaea and a ban against battle-psykers, but to the Prosecution of Baal. With the psyker contained, it is genetic experimentation that divides humanity and the powers that be among the Imperium's elites who argue to what extent to indulge and to restrain. The event is spawned when one Primarch, Kozja Darzalas of the Warbringers, sought to combine the individual gene-seed types into one, overpowered whole. Another major change is the Warmaster himself. Stepping into this weighty position is Alexandros Darshan VonSalim of the Halcyon Wardens. Although initially caught off-guard by the promotion, Alexandros maintains his fidelity to the Imperium and to the Throne. It is not through the Warmaster that Chaos strikes against Humanity, but another who is bewitched by their insidious song. Instead, it is to the Stormborn, Icarion of the Lightning Bearers, who is persuaded to rebel against the Emperor's creation. It is his name who lends itself to the huge conflict that engulfs the galaxy: the Icarion Insurrection. These are merely two of many significant changes that can be found in the Brotherhood of the Lost. From different battlefields to new heroes, this is a whole new reality to be explore and to be enjoyed. Project Presentation The majority of the members of the Brotherhood of the Lost come from the Bolter and Chainsword forums. We originally started with about 15 members. Since then, some have left the project, while others have taken up the banner. As of now, we have overall gained in numbers, nearing 20 regulars. There have been arguments and votes, but all have been peacefully resolved. Two Legions had to be replaced with the loss of their creators, but now our AU is stable enough that we will never have to do that again. Our goal is to give rules and stories for each major faction of our project in the form of a rulebook with a mini-anthology of stories. After we have accomplished this, we aim to touch upon some of the critical campaigns that occur in the Icarion Insurrection. Once we have done so, we'll see where we will go next. We can be reached at several different locations, but our most reliable is through B&C in our [http://www.bolterandchainsword.com/forum/103-brotherhood-of-the-lost/ Brotherhood of the Lost sub-forum]. We also maintain a [https://discordapp.com/invite/UmGcadh Discord server] Gallery BotL Loyalist Legions.png|Loyalists Legions during the Icarion Insurrection BotL Traitor Legions.png|Traitors Legions during the Icarion Insurrection BotL Suzerain Legions.png|Suzerains legions during the Icarion Insurrection BotL Gwalchavad VS Daemon Travier.jpg |Gwalchavad , Primarch of the Wardens of Light , facing his daemonic brother , Ixiptatlan of the Eagle Warriors , during the Siege of Terra BotL Archmagos Mortera Nagathiir.jpg|Archmagos Mortera Nagathiir BotL Alexandros Darshan VonSalim.jpg |Alexandros Darshan VonSalim , Primarch of the Halcyon Wardens during the Great Crusade I Legion Lightning Bearers by ilqar.jpg |The Ist legion , once known as the Lightning Bearers, before the Day of Revelation Hectarion Gwalchavad Raktra by AituarManas.png| Hectarion and Gwalchavad , Primarchs of the Crimson Lions and Wardens of Light , fighting Primarch Raktra of the Berserkers of Uran , during the Siege of Terra Videos File:40 Facts & Lore on the Brotherhood of the Lost Alternate Universe Warhammer 40K|40K Facts & Lore - Brotherhood of the Lost Alternate Universe WH40K File:Homebrew Of The Week - Episode 88 - Brotherhood Of The Lost|Homebrew of the Week, Episode 88: Brotherhood of the Lost. Category:Alternate Universe Category:Community